A Latent Soul
by LaughableBunny1
Summary: Vegeta tried to hide from Bulma to keep himself out of trouble only to find something or 'someone' that Dr. Brief conceals from them. What or who is Dr. Brief hiding and why? Rated T;Rating may go up or not. I doubt it will.


I

"Vegeta, what on Earth are you doing!

"Stop yapping, woman. I do as I want as I say."

"Well, not in my house you don't."

The argument continued like always. Every day something new Bulma had to nag about. Every day a baby crying. Every day.

Yet every day someone was listening. Yes, someone not known or rarely seen listened carefully.

Underneath the lively world of Capsule Corp., there was this basement. Someone lived in that basement. However no one knew, but Professor Briefs himself. Bulma didn't know, Bunny didn't know, nor did Vegeta, yet who would've guessed or thought.

The basement wasn't so bad. It was like a room, but it was a concrete room with crevices, leaking droplets of water a few times. It most likely occurred when someone in the building ran water through the plumbing system. It meant when someone took a shower, used the water hose, washed the dishes, etc. Either way, the room wasn't as horrible as others might think it was. The only thing that was horrible living in there was that you could hear everything that happens from above.

Everything.

This would be bothering especially if someone perhaps was trying to receive sleep from a hard day of work. But, it becomes immune and dealt with after time, but sometimes it can't be possible with the noises of pleasure heard at night. Yes, it gets worse, but who would want to discuss about those issues?

"Could you bring me Trunks?"

"Why should I? He's not far from where you're standing. Besides, it's not a prince's duty to take care of a child. It's a women's."

The next thing heard was more yelling. Even though everything external could be heard _in _the basement, nothing could be heard _outside _of the basement. No one could hear the live soul walking around the room. No one could hear the silent breathing of the dark, quiet room from the lone individual.

_Meow. _

Tama, Dr. Brief's cat, opened the basement door which trailed bright light through the basement stairs down to the concrete cold floor, reaching its way to show someone's feet. Tama purred along and in-between this person's legs for comfort. This brought happiness to both of them, yet it meant another experiment had to be done. Tama was like a siren. You knew when Dr. Brief was arriving when Tama arrived.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Briefs asked as he flipped the light switch on. Looking at the eyes of the person in front of him, he waited for a response.

With no other choice but to answer, "Yes," they both continued up the stairs, not interrupting or viewing the troublesome couple nearby. They then entered the room to begin testing.

...

"Alright, you may go back to your room. Thanks for your help," Dr. Brief said, but to only receive a slight smile from his 'guinea pig'.

Dr. Brief's 'guinea pig' was named Rorina. She had worked there since she was a young child, and she helped with many experiments. Most of time she had to stay there. She had a home, and she'll go home if possible. She had no choice but to stay there. How else would she pay her house?

Sitting there in the darkness of the cold basement she listened. It amused her to hear such idiocy. Who complains about dirty dishes in the dish washer?

She chuckled to herself, sitting there alone.

She is not known more than just an emotionless lady. Yes, she may be quiet and serious, but that doesn't mean she has no feelings. Once an experiment was over they forget about her until the next.

However Rorina does show emotion but rarely. Her emotions take great effect on herself which she couldn't quite understand. These so-called humans never had seen her emotions because when should she show them? She doesn't know the feeling of love, happiness, nor sorrow. How could she express them? Yet, anger and painful emptiness was a feeling she knew very well. But, it was better if she didn't show any emotions, because they take over her body, and she has no control whatsoever.

Rorina stood up from where she was sitting and ran her hand along the frozen wall. She preferred for the room to be completely dark. It gave her a sensibility that she didn't exist. Well, she didn't in nobody's eyes. Running her fingers along the wall, she could feel the cracks with moisture, the rough texture, and her fists imprinted on the cement. Her anger brought her to cause some of those hollow semi-spheres in the wall. With a blank expression, she ever so wondered what brought her here to this world.

She knew she didn't belong, and she had no memories. The only memories pictured in her mind was Dr. Brief, his assistants, or the pitch black abyss containing clueless and curious ideas and thoughts. Rorina then stopped walking when she bumped into her bed. She placed her hands on it. She imagined it was her own bed from home. She sighed knowing tomorrow she would be able to go home.

She then continued walking, listening to her feet hitting the grey, concrete floor, hearing it clack with her heel and heart beat. After awhile, she decided to sit by her bed and think numbly.

Vegeta on the other hand was walking quickly around Capsule Corp., trying to find a new hiding spot. Bulma had chased him after he accidentally broke one of her expensive vases. He didn't blame himself. It was her fault for buying useless items.

"Damn it. This woman has no idea what she is doing." Vegeta said to himself as he explored rooms in Capsule Corp. So far he had hid in each room and had been caught by Bulma or by someone else. He just knows there was one more room he hadn't hidden in yet.

Bulma was on a surge of killing Vegeta for his selfish ways. All he needed to do was apologize, but no. He had to act all tough and walk out on her. Oh how he made her so mad. She walked up to her father.

"Dad, have you seen Vegeta anywhere?"

"No, sweetie I haven't. But maybe I could check the surveillance camera." Dr. Brief suggested.

"That'll be great!" Bulma clapped her hands as she followed her father to his lab.

Searching, Vegeta looked side to side and noticed a white hallway. He walked down the hall which had a door at the end. There was a sign that read:

"**Do not enter under any circumstance**."

Vegeta just smirked. "Well, what are they hiding in here?" He opened the door slowly, revealing a flight of stairs. He took a few steps down by foot when the door behind him locked shut. Vegeta turned around and tried opening the door.

"Great," he murmured, "I'm locked in." He turned back to the direction of the stairs. It was dark, and he couldn't see very well. Without hesitation he continued down the steps wondering where it led to.

In the lab, Dr. Brief and Bulma were looking at the video clips.

"Here we go," Dr. Brief said as he clicked on a button. They watched the one of Vegeta entering a room which panicked Dr. Brief.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she looked at her father's concerned face.

"Vegeta's not allowed in there," he replied as he dashed out of the lab which caused Bulma to have many questions as she ran right behind him.

With it being so dark, Vegeta wasn't being cautious at all, tripped and fell down to the end of the stairs, making so much noise. He groaned as he stood up, rubbing his aching back.

Rorina heard something in the room. It couldn't be Dr. Brief. He already came by once. Maybe he came to give her food and fell. She wanted to help, but she stayed by her bed waiting.

Vegeta ran his hand against the wall trying to find the light switch, but he couldn't. "Agh, where's the stupid light switch. I can't see nothing down here."

Hearing this familiar voice, yet unfamiliar voice, caused her to speak up. It was a voice from above. "W-who goes there?" Her voice echoed which made Vegeta jump. He didn't knew something living was here.

She spoke again, "Who goes there?"

Vegeta stood there not knowing who was talking, staring through the darkness. He took a step forward which caused him to hear someone else's feet shuffle. He was about to speak, but somebody stopped him.

"Vegeta, get out of here now!" Dr. Brief gritted, angrily as he grabbed Vegeta's collar and dragged him up the steps. Rorina listened as she heard the door shut. Vegeta must've been the man who was in the room.

After the door shut closed, Dr. Brief pointed towards it and said sternly to Vegeta as Bulma watched, "You are not allowed down there, Vegeta. Why do you think I put this sign right there? This room is off-limits, okay?"

"Who was down there?" Vegeta asked, knowing he heard a voice.

"Who?" Bulma questioned, wondering 'who' was.

"Nothing lives down there, Vegeta. You must've heard your own voice. Never go down there." he then sighed, "I'm working on something and it's off-limits for now." Dr. Brief then walked out of the hall.

Vegeta looked at Bulma which she shrugged her shoulders. She wondered as well, but not as much as Vegeta.

Dr. Briefs walked to his lab, and with his technology, he locked the door from the outside as well from inside. He didn't want Rorina to see anybody from outside the place without hearing about them first.

...

Dinner came around, and Dr. Briefs would bring a meal to Rorina. He turned on the light switch to see her as always sitting on the bed. He gave her the plate of food before he walked near the steps.

"Um, Professor?" Rorina kindly asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there other people besides you and your assistants that exist?

Dr. Briefs was perplexed. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I've heard things, and I wonder about those voices I hear. When will I ever get to meet them?" Rorina replied, without emotion.

"I don't know." Dr. Brief, said looking away. "Maybe soon, but not now." He then walked up the steps. The last thing Rorina heard was the click of the lock as the door shut before she began to eat.

* * *

A/N: If I need any improvent, please tell me.

**THANKS FOR READING! ^J^**


End file.
